With A Kiss
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: Luna runs into a cute, blind boy named Iggy. Him and his family help her get away from an evil like guy, Darrell. Could these two become more then Damsel in destris and Savior? IggyOc
1. Kiss Her

**Author's Note: This is just a quick fic that I wrote in honor of Iggy (Maximum Ride by James Patterson) and Luna (My own character). If you want to know who this paring is please read "Light of the Black Moon", another Maximum Ride fan fiction I am writing.**

**What's Normal**

_Damn it! Why'd he have to take so long, _I thought to myself as I rushed down the busy streets of Cocoa Village (a place in Cocoa, Fl). The sun pounded on my skin as it rose higher in the sky. My black and red tennis shoes kept a steady beating on the ground as I pushed forward. The wind pressed my red tank top and black pin-striped pant closer against my body.

I saw my destination, a small white building with a sign on the front of it saying "Lily Pad Café". I tried running just a bit faster but was cut sort of getting there in time by running head first into someone. Falling backwards I cursed aloud. I looked up to see a cute boy with dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He had stumbled back a few steeps and was now holding out his hand to me.

"Sorry about that. Here let me help you up." He said as I grabbed his hand. He heaved me to my feet with out any struggle. I dusted off my pants and sighed.

"Thanks." I looked at my watched and my eyes widened. "God damn it! I'm lat."

"Sorry if I made you late for something important." He said kindly. I looked at him to tell him it was fine, it wasn't his fault, to realize he was blind. I placed my hand on his cheek from instinct and started asking if he was alright.

"This was my fault. I shouldn't have been in such a rush. I'm so sorry. Did I hurt you at all?" He laughed at my worries as five more kids walked up.

"Hey Iggy, what you doing." A boy with dark hair and skin asked. Iggy laughed again and gave the guy a thumbs up.

"Luna!" A steady hiss came from behind Iggy. I winched as I looked around him. There, arms crossed over chest, stood Darrell. "You should've been here five minutes ago."

"S-S-Sorry Darrell." I stammered as I walked towards the ten ton human monster. The dark boy's eyes focused on Darrell and I felt them lay on me for quite awhile. He walked up to Iggy, placed his arm around his neck, and smiled.

"Sorry about that dude my friend here just wanted to see if she could come hang out sometime. I told him my cousin probably had plans today, but he still wanted to try."

"Yea right!" Darrell scuffed. "This idiot doesn't have any family." He laughed hitting me in the back of the head. I stumbled forward and started to fall. The boy caught me and smiled again at Darrell.

"Well you must have heard wrong cause I am her cousin, Fang. I came to visit her for a bit." He pushed me behind him and into Iggy's arms. "This reminds me… We have plans today to go and meet some new people around here. She said she knows a few hot girls she can introduce me and my friend to. And of course hot guys for the females here."

Fang turned to me and Iggy and smirked. He walked over to the rest of his friend, Iggy following with me still wrapped in his arms. I heard Darrell hiss and start rampaging toward us. Seconds before his fist would've slammed into his head, Iggy did a matrix and did a round house kick in Darrell's stomach. Darrell crumpled and Iggy continued forward, as if nothing had happened.

-xXx-

"So what was with that dumb ass?" Max asked as we waited for our food at a restraint.

"You mean Darrell?" She nodded. "He thinks he owns me. Ever since we were kids, just because he's the only one who talks to me."

Iggy tightened his arms around me. He didn't let go of me since the ordeal with Darrell. And even though I had just met him and his family I was completely comfortable in his arms. I was actually comfy around all of them. In their group there was Max, both the oldest and the leader, Fang, the second oldest and from today my cousin, Iggy, who was blind, Nudge, she loves talking and its fun listening to all her stories, Gasman, aka Gazzy the mimic, lastly was Angel and her dog Total, the youngest who carried around a angel teddy bear.

Angel scoffed. "He such a weirdo. You know he thought Max would be "a good addition to his collection"?" With that Fang's arms wrapped around Max and pulled her close to him.

"Collection of what?" Gazzy asked. Angel and Nudge looked at each other and shrugged. Total gagged at a though he had, making Angel gag too.

"Collection of girls he thinks he owns." I told them. The youngest kid's faces grew an "ew" look to them as the older ones glared in anger. I felt Iggy's arm grow even tighter around me so I placed my hand on his and leaned my head against his chest.

Time passed slowly. Our food came we ate, I paid the bill, we walked down the street, and I invited them to stay with me at my house.

"I don't have any parents so it's not like I'll need to ask permission. And I still haven't paid you back enough for helping me." Max looked at Fang and the discussed it without any words. She looked at me and nodded with a smile upon her face. I lead them to my run down home and let them in. I flicked on the lights and showed them around. "Ok I have two pull out couches here in the living room and a bed in the back. If you want I can bring out another mattress and more sheets and blackest. You can find pillows everywhere.

The kitchen is through that door," I said pointing to a oak wood door. "You can help yourself to anything you want. Also the bathroom is behind the kitchen. If you need anything else just ask."

I walked into the back room and went straight to my dresser. I searched for night clothes for the group. I pulled out two of my old night gowns for Angel and Nudge, my brand new one for Max, and three tank tops and baggy shorts for the boys. I also pulled out my blue wire-strap and short-short pjs. I walked back out to my guest and handed them the clothes I picked out for them. "The girls can get changed in the back room and he guys can take turns in the bathroom if you like."

"Thanks." Max said walking into the back room with Angel and Nudge. Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy walked into the kitchen and to the bathroom. I sat down on the floor next to Total and started screeching behind his ears.

-xXx-

It's been two weeks since Max and everyone came to stay with me. We've become vary close. I and Fang really were more like brother and sister then cousins, and I and Max had become best friends. And before I knew it I was totally, unconditionally in love with Iggy.

I lay awake on my bed, staring at the roof. Today me and Iggy had gone shopping to get some new clothes for everyone and food for tomorrow's dinner. After a few minutes I heard a soft knock on the door and then it opened. Iggy stepped in closing the door behind him. He walked to the end of my bed and locked my gaze with his.

"Iggy?" I questioned as I sat up. Before I could scoot towards him he got on the bed and moved in front of me, taking my face in his hands. He gazed into my eyes as if his could see. With in that second his lips were pressing against mine. His arms wrapped around my waist. I pulled mine around his neck and pushed my body against his. We brook apart long enough for him to mouth "I love you" then he placed his lips back on mine.

**Ok longer than I had hoped but I just thought about making this into a longer story. Tell me what you think. And if you think I should continue with this story. Thanks for reading and please review. Bye.**


	2. Intruption

**Warning: This chapter and this chapter alone is a bit mature. I ask you think about your age and then read farther, if you think its right. I can't stop you but I do ask you to think twice… It's not that bad, but still please think before continuing. **

Iggy pushed me back so that he was on top of me on the bed. My mind raced as his tongue slipped past my lips and massaged mine. He broke apart from me once again but this time more hesitant. His heavy breathing felt hot against my skin and for some reason it felt unbearable but at the same time a necessity. He combed his fingers through my hair and kissed my forehead lightly.

I was lost in what had just happened. Iggy rolled over and laid next to me for just a minute. Then he sighed and leaned over me once again so that our shoulders were touching. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He said furrowing his brows. I kissed his lips quickly, smiling through the kiss.

"That's fine. I wanted to do the same." I placed one hand on his cheek which was meet by his. His eyes saw nothing, but seemed to see everything and much more. He moved his face closer to mine so that there was barely any space between our lips. His breathing was calm, but heavy. I found myself shacking from the pleasure of him being so close.

"Luna, I don't just want to make out with you." He sighed in between breaths. "I want you fully." His hands slid down my side making me shiver once again. His lips found mine and pressed against them roughly. One of his hands slid under my shirt and brushed over my rib cage. I slid my arms around him and rubbed the small of his back, refusing to let this joy come to an end.

I soon found my right hand slipping to the front of him and unbuttoning his shirt. I stopped myself, knowing that was going farter then I wanted to go. Iggy moved away from me and finished what I had started, reveling a nicely sculpted body. My face grew bright red as I noticed myself staring at his body. He moved closer to me again and cupped his hands around my face. "I told you; I don't just want to make out with you." He began to run his hands under my shirt again when a silent knock came from the door.

"W…Who is it?" I asked breathlessly.

"Gazzy." The Gasman's voice floated through the door. "Can I come in? I can't sleep and Max and Fang went out."

"Sure come on in." I called. With that Iggy pulled back from me and sat up with his back against the headboard; I sat up too and threw my leg to the ground. Gazzy's head poked through a small crack between the door and the door frame. He walked slowly in the rest of the way and stared at us for a moment. Then a flash of lightning flashed, paired with a boom of thunder, and he jolted onto the bed next to me.

"I didn't think _you'd _be afraid of lightning." I said placing one hand on his back, trying to comfort him. He looked at me and opened his mouth to say something, but jumped back into a fetal position as thunder rumbled close by again.

"He can deal with bombs going off near him, but not lightning." Iggy laughed. I looked over to him hearing the sorrow in his voice. The look upon his face told me he really wished Gazzy hadn't come. I felt the same, but at the same time I was grateful he did.

xXx

An hour later Gazzy had fallen to sleep on my lap. Iggy had also fallen asleep. His head lay gingerly on top of mine, his left arm slug over Gazzy's shoulder. I toyed with Gazzy's messy hair trying to fall asleep as well. And I guess it worked cause I slowly shut my eyes, fading into dreams.


	3. Wakening

**So here's the thrid chapter to "With a Kiss." And to celebrate me finally updateing I'm holding a contest. I hope you enter. All you have t do is give me an IggyxLuna story idea, poem, or ant other IggyxLuna thing you can think of. I'll pick the three best ones and do one to two things for those winners. I'll write a fanfiction of ant Maximum Ride character(s) of your choosing and/or draw a Maximum Ride pcture for you. The picture will be posted on and I'll send you the link as soon as it is up. For everyone wo enters that doesn't win I'll write a short fanfic for you or draw a quick scketch. That way everyone gets something. So please enter and send in your ideas. Now here's the story.**

I was awakened by Fang as he picked Gazzy up to take him into his own room. When I moved he looked at me, smiled, then motioned for me to go back to sleep. I closed my eyes, but there was no way I could go back to sleep sitting up. So after he left and shut the door I turned to Iggy and nudged his shoulder. He didn't open his eyes, but he did wrap his arms fully around me and pulled on top of him. A smile danced on is tender lips and a rosey red colored his cheeks as his hand slid across my skin.

"Mmmm, Luna don't move." His godly voice coed.

"Alright." I purred as he pulled me closer to his chest. My hands rested on his stomech, which slowly rose and fell with his steady breathing. His lips rested on the top of my head. He moved his face closer to mine finally opening his eyes. His breathe touched my skin making me shiver.

"What time is it?"

"Almost dawn…Why?" he didn't answer me, just shok his head in regreat. I stared at his unchanging face. What was he regreating? Why should he regreat anything? Then as if reading my thoughts he spoke. "I should've told you earlier last night how I felt. I wasn't able to show you how much I truly love you because I was being shy." I took his hand in mine then smiled at him.

"You shouldn't be hard on yourself. I didn't even try to tell you I loved you till you told me. And you don't have to prove just how much you love me… I can already tell it's more than I eserve." With that he rolled over so that he was on top of me and I was lying on the bed. He kissed me gentally then smiled. I though he was going to speak, but he made no atempt to. He just kissed me aian and moved his hands down my side. He went no farther than that though. I guess its because it is so close to dawn so everyone will be getting up soon. But that didn't matter to me. I'm just happy to have him here next to me.

**Sorry bout this I thought I'd be able to write more, but I'm having writers block. I'll update this chapter hopefully later tonight or tomorrow morning before I go to my mom's. tell me what you think so far untill then. Or even give me some ideas if you want. And don't forget to enter the contest. Bye bye for now.**


	4. Auther's Note

Sorry for the long wait for an update. School has been keeping me busy. But now that it's summer agian there will be updates as soon as I find where I placed the new chapters that I've written out. Please forgive me for making you wait even longer. I'll have a new chapter up soon^^ 


End file.
